Elevator
|added = Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo }}The elevator is a vertical transportation device in Baldi's Basics, used for moving the Player between floors of Here School. Description While its current final design has yet to be shown for the game's release, the elevator's placeholder textures include a lighter lime-green door with the "ELEVATE" text, a TV screen in the upper left hand corner (to show the Player's score and YTPs) with some gears below it, tubes on the right, two screens (one to show the floor/level, in the middle, and the other for a level seed) and what appears to be two alarms on both upper corners. Functions General Gameplay Due to the fact that the Here School will be a towering building,"The school in the full game will be a towering building, and as you progress through the game's levels, you'll ride an elevator up towards the top of the school (Despite the fact levels will get bigger... Don't think about it too much. :P). So, instead of having to return to the exit to complete each level, you'll have to head back to an elevator instead. In later levels, some elevators might even end up being out of order and close on you as you approach..." - Kickstarter update #3 instead of returning to the exit to win the game like in the classic edition, the Player will have to head for an elevator instead to complete each level. In some or all levels, the elevator doors might close on the Player after approaching. Inside the elevator, there are green tubes as the Player's lives at the right and the current level as the floor on the top. A level seed is located next to the floor text. After the Player completes each level, an intermission screen appears to show the results (Time, YTPs Earned, Total YTPs, and Current Grade). Each floor gets harder. On floor 3, the Player has to collect 9 notebooks while on floor 1, the Player has to collect 4 or 5 notebooks. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, there are no elevators. Instead, the exits are the only way out of Here School. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, there are three elevators in the building, and another one in the playground. The elevator first opens and closes while the Player is greeted by Baldi in front of them. All elevators are opened after collecting 8 notebooks and the Player has to find every elevator to complete the demo. Two of the elevators in the building and another in the playground are closed if the Player comes close to them and a shutter door located in front of the elevator will close. When the shutter door closes, Baldi will hear the sound and go towards the Player. * In Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo, before starting the level, the game shows the earlier concept design with placeholder features for the inside of the elevator. The intermission screen will always display the same values. Trivia * When the elevator opens and closes, the sound effect is (supposedly) mystman12 making sound effects with his mouth. * Occasionally when reaching another elevator in some levels after collecting all notebooks, the gates with the letters R, U, and N appear as the shutter when the door closes. It seems that this spells out RUN, encouraging the Player to escape. A faint voice is also heard telling the Player to run. Baldi will slightly increase his speed until he is impossible to escape from. ** All the other characters disappear at this time. * In the first development build gameplay, the shutter doors looked completely different, while only having one sprite. Plus, the sound when the shutter doors close was same as one for closing non-swinging doors. Audio Gallery |-|Textures= Elevator Elevate 0-sharedassets3.assets-132.png|The elevator door. Elevator-opening.gif|The elevator door opening and closing. Wood-sharedassets3.assets-255.png|The wood texture for the elevator's walls. TempBG-sharedassets2.assets-28.png|Inside the elevator before starting the level. Intermission Screen ScreenSwingSheet_0.png|The intermission screen. ScreenSwing.gif|The intermission screen, animated. Shutter Door GateBad-sharedassets3.assets-245.png|A shutter door texture. GateOut-sharedassets3.assets-220.png|A shutter door texture with a paper written red "OUT OF" text. GateR-sharedassets3.assets-261.png|A shutter door texture with letter R. GateU-sharedassets3.assets-224.png|A shutter door texture with letter U. GateN-sharedassets3.assets-205.png|A shutter door texture with letter N. |-|Miscellaneous= Oh,.gif|A teaser for the older version of the elevator in one of the Kickstarter pages. References Navigation ru:Лифт Category:Structures Category:Machines